Black Death Witch
by Alice Meri Fox
Summary: This fic is based off the 2010-11 movie Black Death featuring Sean Bean and my co-workers at Savers.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I know, I know, I know! I'm a horrible person! Not only am I not finishing my other 3 stories, I'm starting a new one from a movie I bet no one has ever heard of! I'm sorry! I really am! I promise! But, hey, at least this one is actually done!

* * *

Dan and Scott led the group, Maurice behind them. Chuck stood in the back with Jess, Jeanette, his now wife Leah, and their surrogate daughter, Laryssa. Wild men had attacked them when they woke, none knowing where they were. 24 men attacked, 18 on horseback. Laryssa had been the first to fall; having bared the brunt of the attack holding her own, she was easily knocked to the ground by a horse. Dan, their leading medic, had dressed her wounds, as well as the others, and the group decided it would be better to nurse her to health than leaving her to die. She now shivered and twitched within the confines of Chucks arms, the bandages on her head red and brown with dried blood.

The group traveled around the country for weeks, staying away from larger cities, doing odd jobs for food and shelter in smaller villages. Then Maurice contracted the plague. They had been well away from any assistance when they found out. Dan had tried his best, but could not save his friend.

In her state of psychosis, Laryssa had scrambled about their rest area collecting mosses and fungi, combining them in their spare soup bowl, and twitchingly applied it to Maurice's torso. Within a week the plague left him.

Dan and Scott slowly walked into a small clearing, signalling the others to follow. The stream was not far and food would come. With what little daylight they had left, they hoped Laryssa would have time to make her salve for Scott and Jess, both having contracted the plague.

Chuck and Leah helped sit Laryssa down near the water as the others gathered the things that she would need. As they gathered for the evening, Laryssa twitchingly made her medicinal paste, Leah watching over her lovingly.

Scott started at the sound of a twig breaking near them. Dan lifted himself from a rock, Maurice and Chuck standing beside him, all four listening to the darkness.

"I wish Laryssa wasn't all twitchy and shit," Scott said as he strained to listen. "She could tell us what it is."

"Hey, if it's food, I'm not complaining," Maurice said. "I need more than friggin rabbit food."

Chuck scoffed at him. "It's not even that."

Dan 'sushed' them as another branch broke. Laryssa grew still as a lone man approached the eight. The man had dark hair and pale skin, his face mostly clean. His attire consisted of leather armour and a sword hung from his waist. "Me and my men search for a place of refuge . You seem to have plenty of warmth amongst you. Might we join you?"

Scott looked to Dan and shook his head warily, finally having an idea of what had happened to them all. Dan ignored him, nodding his own head. "Leave our women to their work, and you can share this space with us."

The man signalled to others behind him. As the men settled on the opposite side of the fire, Leah knelt between Scott and Jess, whispering in their ears. The three retreated to the woods as Laryssa wiped her hands on the ground. Having not noticed the newcomers, she sat stalk-still when she looked up and saw them.

Leah returned and saw her staring at the monk, Ozmund. "Laryssa, honey, are you alright?" She sat next to the still woman and put her arms around her. Chuck moved over to Laryssa's other side and waved his hand infront of her eyes. They looked to where she was and saw the monk shying away from her vacant gaze.

Scott and Jess returned and Jess handed the bowl of excess salve to Dan, who covered it with what little leather they had spared to keep it away from the elements. Scott saw Laryssa's face of recognition at the men on the other side of the fire. Gently, he lifted her from the ground and pulled her away from the fire with Leah in tow. When the three returned, the women sat next to the fire, Laryssa lying her head in Leah's lap, contentedly using a stick to draw in the dirt.

"What happened to her?" Ulrich, leader of the newcomers, spoke to Scott as he sat down.

"We were attacked one morning some weeks ago, by wild men. She held her own until one of their horses reared back and knocked her in the head. She was lucky Chuck was close by or she'd be dead. She hasn't been entirely there ever since."

"Why make her suffer? Why not put her out of her misery?"

"Try getting past Leah and Chuck, then ask that question again."

Ulrich looked across the flames at the pair as they watched over the younger woman. Their faces mirrored each other's worry and affection. It was obvious that the woman was not their blood child, but they considered her as such. Looking to the woman he noticed that she held a child like sparkle in her eyes as she drew. 'To think of this woman fighting at all is hard to imagine.'

"Would she mind if I prayed for her," Ozmund asked Leah.

"I don't think she would."

The monk stood and Laryssa stopped her drawings to watch him as he moved around the fire. As he got closer she sat up and looked worried, Leah's words of comfort having no affect on the woman. When Ozmund stood on the same side of the fire, Laryssa threw herself away from him. "NO!" Her body vaulted over Jess and Jeanette landing near Dan and Maurice.

Her head cracked against the rock they sat against, loosening the bandages over her head. Dan and Maurice pulled her away from the stone as Leah and Chuck hurried to her side. "Laryssa, sweetie, wake up for me!" Leah cradled Laryssa's head in her lap as her husband gently pressed the loose rags against the reopened wound.

Dan looked over her, his medical instincts taking over. "Pulse is rapid, breathing is weak." he pulled the last of the clean bandages from his bag and began cleaning away the fresh blood and rewrapping the wound carefully.

"What happened to her?" Wolfstan asked standing to see over the flames.

"Aparently, she didn't take well to Ozmund praying at her side," Jeanette said pulling Maurice and Scott away from Dan and his work.

"I would say we should all pray, but I'm Jewish, none of these people believe in your Christian God, and I don't think Laryssa would be to happy if we did so." Wolfstan and and the other newcomers looked to Dan shocked. "Hey, I'm telling you what I know."

"I shall pray for her regardless," Ozmund said kneeling and making the sign of the cross. That night Scott and Wolfstan, the mute amongst the newcomers, stayed on watch, keeping eachother awake until they both nodded off in the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Laryssa twitched and opened her eyes, feeling the clarity of her chaotic mind wash over her. She slowly moved her joints from her toes to her neck. She sat up carefully and disentangled herself from Leah's comforting embrace. 'What the hell?' She caught sight of the men across the smouldering fire. 'Oh, shit. This is not good.'

She stood and made her way over to Dan's pack, taking out the plague salve and unwrapping it carefully. Quietly say creeped over to Scott and shook his shoulder. "Scotty-boy!"

Scott snorted but woke quickly. "Laryssa?"

"Hush, I don't want to know who was thinking what when they actually let those men stay with us, but right now you can't let them know that you're infected."

Scott was in shock as she spoke. "So, you do know them," the larger man said as he lifted his shirts.

"I was psychotic, not stupid," she said as she quickly pressed her hands onto his bubo infested skin. "These should be lanced."

The ring of a sword unsheathing behind her made her stop her movements before a small knife handle appeared over her shoulder. "It's good to have you back, Peanut Gallery."

She let out the breath she had been holding and took the blade. "What is my name, Soldier-boy?"

"Yup, really good to have you back, Laryssa," he corrected himself as she quickly lanced through the buboes on Scott's armpits.

"Stop scratching at these." She pressed the salve into the open wounds.

"I can't help that they itch."

"No, but you can refrain from scratching them. Apply heat from your hands instead." Laryssa stood and moved over to Jess. Quickly she and Dan woke her up, lanced her arms, and applied the salve. By then Chuck had woken up and was looking at Laryssa amazed. When she looked around the camp and saw him, she shrugged. "What?"

"You knock your head hard, not once, but, twice, and all you can say is 'what'?"

"I'm lucky," she said shrugging again. She knelt over Leah and shook her shoulder. "Leah-momma. Leah, wake up."

Leah groaned a little as she opened her eyes. When she finally focused, she saw Laryssa leaning over her. "Honey!" Leah tackled her with a hug, pulling her into a strong embrace, and effectively waking up all of the others. "Are you okay? Are you alright? What happened last night?"

Laryssa held up one finger. "One, to many questions all at once. Calm down so I can answer." Another finger lifted. "Two, I don't know anything other than I hit my head on the rock. I'm guessing it knocked my brain back into place."

Leah laughed slightly and pulled her into another hug. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm okay, momma," Laryssa said griping the older one tightly.

The men looked upon the pair with a happiness not usually found in men like them. Mold, the most fearsome of the newcomers, almost smiled. Ulrich was the first to speak as the others in his party readied for the continuation of their journey. "As it is morning, we shall take our leave."

"Where are you headed?" Maurice was uncharacteristicly curious about the imposing men.

"We seek a village unharmed by the pestilence."

Dan was quick with his rebuttal. "You're lying."

Ulrich sighed as everyone stood in ready for the days journey. "We seek a village led by a Necromancer. This quest is set from the bishop. This is no quest for the faint of heart."

"That's funny," Scott said as he put out the embers of their fire. "No one here is all that faint. Excepting Laryssa's head wound, we're all capable of assisting you. And even she is fine enough to travel with us."

"I wouldn't argue with him," Jeanette interrupted when Ulrich attempted to do so. "When Scotty-boy gets it into his head to do something, he does it, regardless of his personal safety."

"Dan, Laryssa, Leah, Chuck, and I are the best fighters of the group. Dan, Laryssa, and Jeanette are healers, each specialising in a different field of study. Maurice and Jess may not look like much, but they are fast, strong, and smart." As Scott listed off the basic qualities of each person in his group, they looked surprised, some blushing at the attention.

"That's enough, Scotty," Jess said fighting back her own blush.

"Yeah, don't go telling the all our secrets," Maurice added.

Ulrich sighed in defeat. "Very well, we may need your help as it is. We shall lead."

Scott nodded and turned to Laryssa and Dan. "Cover the rear."

Both acknowledged and hung back with Dallywag as the others went ahead of them. Laryssa pulled a small pouch from Dan's pack and tied it around her hip. "What are you doing?"

"Jacking' a pouch for herbs."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because I can and you won't stop me."

Dan nodded. "True."


	3. Chapter 3

The company continued on, only once being attacked by wild men. Everyone woke that morning to Ozmund yelling for Ulrich; the entire camp went into a frenzy. During the battle, Laryssa pulled Ozmund, Jess, and Maurice into the cave that they had all used as protection from the elements. But that was not enough to hide them from one of the thieves.

The wild man got one good stab into Ozmund before Laryssa knocked him off and accidentally into Jess. Ivo had followed the man into the cave, pulled him away from Jess before she was cut to ribbons, and stabbed the man in the stomach. With the last of his strength, the wild man stabbed Ivo through his chin. The blade buried in Ivo's head, his blood trailing down the cold steel.

Maurice took his own knife and thrust it into the man and quickly pulled Ivo away as he coughed blood over his chin. "Ivo."

"It's to late, Mo," Laryssa said as she pressed her hand against Ozmund's side where he had been stabbed. She pulled him up.

"Jess, you okay?" Maurice helped her up.

"My shirt's ripped. Other than that, I'm fine." Her torn shirt hung from her arm, still covering most of her form, but exposing her plague symptoms.

Osmund jumped away from the trio and stumbled out of the cave disoriented. "Ozmund!" Laryssa followed out first as Maurice helped Jess close the gap in her shirt.

Ulrich approached Ozmund as Laryssa did. "Why did you leave the camp." Ozmund was silent. "SPEAK!"

"I came here to meet a woman." Ozmund trembled underneath Ulrich's piercing stare.

"Where is she?"

"She did not survive the forest. God has punished me for leaving his monastery."

"God has better things to think of. Because of you, one of my men is dead." Ulrich threw him aside as a horn sounded close to the group.

"If we move, we move now," Dan said from on top a ridge.

"How do we know that the man we've come for is not here," Mold asked gesturing to the bodies that surrounded them.

"These men are thieves," Jeanette said simply using a branch to push aside one of the wild men's tunic. "No doubt scouting for food. And they found us."

"You will lead us to the great marsh," Ulrich said to Ozmund as Laryssa pressed a rag into his wound.

"Sir, I am of no use to you."

"You will lead us, or stay here alone, and be damned." His words were low and deadly.

The rest turned to re-enter the cave to gather their things. Ozmund turned his head to Laryssa, who still stood by him. "Why did you not tell us of her infection?"

Laryssa looked to the ground then back. "You, most of all, wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Why me?"

"You are a man of God. I am a woman of Science. Those two clash quite a bit where I'm from."

"Tell me why."

She sighed and pulled him towards the entrance. "My medical speciality is uncommon, foreign, and incurable diseases. This includes the plague."

"You can cure the plague?"

"Or slow it down. Though, where I'm from, it's not a very common ailment."

"Where is this place?"

"Across the wide waters. To far for the plague to spread to quickly. But we get a case every few weeks or so, and I'm called to assist." They had reached the cave by this time. "Jess, Scott, and Jeanette all have it. Maurice had it before them."

"Then you can prevent it?"

She smiled as she pressed his hand into the rag. She picked up Dan's pack and pulled it around her shoulders. "That's easy. Fresh air, clean water, stay clean." Ozmund watched amazedly as she pulled out a covered bowl from the pack. Pulling back the leather cover she showed him the simple yellow paste. "I discovered it by accident when I was little. My cousin didn't know he had it and I was simply playing with him. He never knew till later how close to death he was until much later in life."

Ozmund had no time to ask more questions as the group headed out of the cave. Laryssa recovered the bowl and stowed it in the pack.

XXXXX

The group gathered at the edge of the swamp. Ulrich and his men stood closest to the edge, the rest were gathered amongst themselves. Laryssa held no restrictions on her choice of conversation with Scott. "Do you really think this is wise? Following them in there, knowing we probably won't live?"

"What do you mean?" Dan was in full alert as Chuck and Leah looked to the men ahead of them, still talking amongst themselves.

"What's gonna happen," Jess asked gripping Dan's arm.

Scott sighed and glared at Laryssa who looked unimpressed. "As far as I can tell, right now, we're in a movie," Scott explained. "'Black Death.' In it a group of men, sent from the bishop, goes to a swamp village to bring a necromancer back for confession, trial, and execution."

"We already know that though," Maurice said confused.

Laryssa spoke next. "What he's trying to tell you is that most of them died and they didn't catch the true necro."

Scott hushed the others as they attempted to talk over each other. "The point I'm trying to make is that there are more of us now. We have a better chance to survive while helping them at the same time."

"I don't like this," Jeanette said.

"It seems as though we don't have a choice," Maurice said and the others sighed in defeat.

"Then we leave it behind!" Ulrich raised his voice to Dallywag. "We'll drag him here."

Dan approached the men. "Are we ready?"


	4. Chapter 4

Trooping though the marsh was no hard task. All were quiet until Ulrich saw a wooden wall. The men led the way in, Ozmund, having found unlikely friends with Jess and Laryssa, stuck in the middle with them, Laryssa pressing her hand onto his wound, her other leading him, the rest behind them.

They gathered in the center of the village. As they had passed through, villagers had hidden in their homes, or pulled their children away. One man appeared brave enough to approach them. "What brings you to our village?"

Ulrich, who was closest, spoke for the group. "We seek refuge. a place to rest, nothing more."

"Then you are welcome," the man said , smiling, walking closer and extending his hand. "My name is Hob."

"I am Ulrich," he said shaking it.

"You were attacked?"

"In the forest," Scott said from next to Ulrich.

"Then you did well to reach us. That forest can be dangerous. May I ask what you were doing?"

"Bringing relief to the suffering," Laryssa said from behind the men, still holding Ozmund.

"Relief? From what?" Hob looked as though he truly did not know.

"Word of the pestilence has not reached you?" Ulrich sounded dubious.

"Word is all that has reached us," Hob said still smiling. "Come." He began to walk away. Scott, Jeanette and Jess followed, leaving the others to listen to the short conversation Ulrich had with Wolfstan.

XXXXX

Hob led them toward a river. "Tonight we will feed you and give you a bed. Then, in the morning, we'll escort you to a safer part of the forest"

"We are not welcome?" Ulrich had caught up quickly.

"Of course. But why would you stay?" Comming upon the dock he continued. "There is a bucket. You need to wash. I will find the ladies another." Hob left for a moment and returned with one.

Laryssa sat Ozmund down on a bench and took the bucket with her clean hand and a smile. Turning to drag the bucket through the water she saw Ozmund already kneeling at the waters edge. He started when she gently touched his shoulder. "It will get better."

"How do you know?" Ozmund's voice cracked with grief.

She handed the bucket to Leah and sat next to him on the dock, using a fresh rag to clean the blood off her hands. "I'm 20 years old. Where we come from, that's a young age to be widowed, but then I was married at 19. My husband, Sam, he died in an accident in his work place. It burned to the ground. We'd known each other since we were children. We were married a month before it happened. After he died, I moved back in with my parents. After I turned 20 I found myself working with the others. Some of them know, but don't go telling everyone. They don't need to know."

Ozmund looked to his new friend astonished. 'How can one so young live through such heartbreak?' Behind them, Ulrich looked to the strange woman with new eyes, remembering how his own family had been claimed by fire.

A woman with blond hair approached the group. "I'll tend to your wounds."

"I'll tent to your wound," Dallywag said perversely.

The woman looked to Laryssa as she helped Ozmund stand. "Come on, we both should get seen to."

The woman held her hand out to them and helped them up. She led them to her home and began mixing a paste. "Where are you from," she asked Ozmund.

"The monastery at Stabelie," he answered almost stiffly.

She looked closer at him. "You're in mourning?"

"Is it so obvious?"

"Was it a woman?" Ozmund almost glared at her. "It's no sin to love a woman."

"I'm sworn to God."

"A man needs more than Devine love to sustain him," Laryssa said pushing his hair away like a mother would her child.

"And he shouldn't be punished for wanting it," the woman agreed, turning away from them.

"Do you have a husband?" Ozmund was nervously curious.

"My husband is dead."

"I'm sorry."

The woman turned around, whipping her hands. "Take off your clothes" Ozmund was shocked. "I need to dress your wound."

"I'll be just outside the door," Laryssa said standing. The woman called her back in a few moments later and tended to the wound in the back of her head.

"You must have been in some trouble."

"The initial wound was some time ago. I recently cracked it open again, though. That's what I get for taking up the sword instead of raising up children," Laryssa said with a small laugh.

"You are a strong woman. A survivor."

Laryssa smiled sadly. "So I'm told."


	5. Chapter 5

Hob led the group to a ferry that took them across the river to an old church. The doors were opened and the inside was found to be as bad as the outside of it. "This church has not seen worship for a long while." Ulrich stated the obvious as the others placed their things down. He righted the fallen cross on the alter.

Jeanette, Jess, Maurice, and Laryssa each knelt in separate pews each bowing their heads. Dan watched them as he went through what little things they had in hopes of trading for things they needed. Scott, Chuck and Leah remained outside, looking around the church and across the river to the village.

Once her prayers were said, Laryssa made her way outside seeing Ulrich pull a pendant off of one of the girls that had brought them bedding. Words were exchanged and the girls left as she made her own way closer. "What happened?"

"Every village we rode through had graveyards bursting, corpse filled pits, and burning bodies."

"We cannot judge them for having no disease," Ozmund defended.

"They could have it and be healing them selves. It's not that hard to make the cure," Scott said from Ulrich's other side.

Ulrich looked to him, continuing. "A party was sent before us charged with the same task. Four men, none returned. They were led by a man like myself." he reached under his tunic and pulled out a matching medallion like the one he held in his hand. "This symbol is worn only by the bishops envoy. The girl wore its twin." He moved the medallion back under his tunic as the group watched the two girls speak to Hob.

XXXXX

"Laryssa!" Jeanette hurried to her and pulled her arm. "Something's wrong with Jess." the two rushed back inside, followed by the others.

Dan was knelt over Jess taking her pluse, rattling off the number as both women sunk to their knees beside them. "What happened?"

"She started seizing a moment ago. Eyes dilated, pulse rapid, bp feels up."

As Laryssa began rattling off to Chuck and Leah what was needed, Ulrich pushed his way through. "What is happening?"

"This church just became a hospital," Dan said quickly. "All non essentials, clear out."

As Scott and Maurice pushed the men out the door, more orders were given to those few left. "Clear it off." "Lift on three. One, two, three." "Grab that epi pen!" "Pushing." "Shit, Frell, Mother of Sharp Nails!"

Everyone waited outside for an hour, listening to the three healers work on the ailing woman. Near the end, Chuck and Leah exited. A few moments later, Laryssa and Jeanette exited, a bucket dangling from Jeanette's hand, blood trailing down Laryssa's arms.

Leah pulled Laryssa over to the river as Jeanette spoke to the group with a tired sigh. "She had an adverse reaction to the water. She went into shock. She scratched Laryssa and Dan up pretty bad, so if you go in, keep your distance." Jeanette gathered water as some of the others entered to see Jess.

Ulrich and Scott went over to Leah as she cleaned Laryssa's arms of blood. Ulrich spoke first. "Scott, you made a comment earlier about a cure for the plague. Do you want to explain to me what you meant." It was more of a statement than a question.

Scott looked to Laryssa, who spoke Leah. "Ma, go inside and check on Jess." Leah looked at the men then back to her. "I'll be fine. Go on."

Leah stood and left for the church as Scott took her spot. He motioned for the spot between them as he took over wrapping Laryssa's wounds. "You would call it witchcraft, maybe, but we call it an epic scientific discovery in the medical field. Before Laryssa started working with us, she was a herbalist healer. Taught by her grandmother and worked in a hospital. When she was young she found the cure by accident. When she grew up, she was called across our land on a matter of emergency. The plague isn't common where we're from, this was a rare case." Scott tied off the cloth on one end and began the other. Laryssa merely sat in an embarrassed stillness as he spoke. "It took her less than a day to figure out what was wrong, how to cure it, make the cure, and save the person who had contracted it."

"You read the biography artical on me," Laryssa said quietly.

"It came in as a bookmark, laminated, with your face and everything. Of course, I read it." Laryssa blushed as Scott continued to Ulrich. "After her discovery people attempted to pressure her into obtaining a higher education in the medical field. To become a doctor. She never did. Instead she became a part-time practitioner and came to work with us."

Laryssa overcame her embarrassment. "I'm so good a healer that I can smell it on people." She looked at Ulrich pointedly.

In return, Ulrich looked shocked. "How-... Who-... How can you smell it?"

"It's a bitter sweet smell that mixes with a victims body odour. Three people in our mixed company, not including yourself, currently carry the plague. Two of those three people will survive it with my help. The third does not want it."

"Why would someone not want it?"

"Some people just don't want to live," Laryssa said shrugging.

Ulrich was silent for a moment as Scott finished wrapping Laryssa's arm. "Would you join your husband if you contracted the pestilence?"

Laryssa and Scott started. "Not that it's any of your business, but no," Laryssa said indignantly. "I miss him, yes, but he would want me to live my life doing something I love. He would want me to move on with my life and find someone else to share a life with." She stood and the men followed. "Excuse me, gentlemen." As she walked to the church Dan walked out. "Walker!"

Dan turned to her and sighed. "Good job in there."

"Wow, an actual compliment. I'm in shock." Dan made a shocked face and added a little smile. "It's almost dinner time. You're going to have to take Jess out to the forest as fast as you can."

He looked concerned. "Why, what's going to happen?"

"Treachery. Scott and I will try to get everyone out and meet you in the morning, but you may need to rescue us."

"If I'm alone, how am I supposed to rescue all of you? Especially with Jess?"

"You're a smart man Danny-boy. You'll think of something. For right now play it cool and we may be able to save everyone, not just our party."

Dan looked contemplative then nodded. "Okay. I don't like it, but okay."

"All else fails, you and Jess are alive, and, bonus! You don't have to deal with my ugly mug."

Dan chuckled and pulled her into a half embrace. "Major bonus! But promice me at least Maurice will live, or I'll be bored to tears."

Laryssa sighed dramatically. "Knowing him, he'd run first chance he got. So, okay, Maurice lives." The pair chuckled again and walked into the church.


	6. Chapter 6

The serving hall was a loud affair, but not so loud hat one could not hear the words of the ones next to them. The newcomers were seated in a small 'u' of the area: on the left, Maurice, Jeanette, Swire, Wolfstan, Ulrich, Laryssa, Scott, Ozmund, Mold, Chuck, Leah, and Dallywag way on the right. Laryssa was lowly conversing with Scott, when the woman, Langiva, entered with Hob.

Taking their places she lifted her goblet. "Please welcome our guests. What is ours, is now yours. To our guests." Glasses and goblets were lifted through the hall and the chorus resounded. "We also want to give thanks that we've been spared the terrible pestilence sweeping the land." The hall was silent for a moment before the talking resumed.

Ulrich stood and there was total silence. "If I may?" His men stood with him, leaving the six others sitting awkwardly in their seats. "I would like to express our gratitude for your welcome." Scott gestured for the rest to stand and the men bowed their heads. "Now let us pray."

The Lords prayer was geared in Latin, French, German, and English. When the final 'Amen' was whispered by Leah and Chuck they all sat again.

"I was hoping for something more along what my family does," Laryssa said to Scott.

"Oh, yeah?" He discreetly waved his fingers at their goblets in warning.

"Yeah," she nodded. "'God is good. God is great. Now we eat what's on our plate.' then Grandpa will add 'whoever eats the fastest, gets the mostest,' which gets the response, 'last to finish, does dishes.'"

"Very nice."

As the night drew on, the air in the hall became thick. Single women sidled up to the single men in the hopes of catching ones attention. Few noticed Langiva gesturing Ozmund outside, or him pointing to Laryssa with a pleading look on his face. With her acceptance to accompany him the pair stood. It was then Ulrich noticed. "Ozmund?"

The novice monk turned to the older man. "I wish to speak to Laryssa alone." The pair left with no other words passed from their lips. Ulrich looked to Scott as the larger man placed his hand over his half full goblet, denying the water woman. Sighing Ulrich left.

Maurice looked down the line and mouthed and motioned to Scott. " You're not drinking?" Scott mimed drinking and then being hung. Maurice opened his eyes and mouth wide and pushed his own goblet and Jeanetts away from them. Scott turned and replaced his hand on the mouth of his water and motioned for Chuck and Leah not to drink. Both nodded and placed their hands on their glasses.

Ulrich returned some time later and saw the five not drinking. Remembering Laryssa taking the meagerist of sips from her own goblet, he pulled Scott's arm and motioned to the water. Scott leaned closer, covering Laryssa's water as he did so. "They've drugged the water. The less you drink the longer you'll stay awake." Ulrich looked at his men, remembering how they had gorged themselves on the sweet water.

It did not matter. The drug was in their food as well. Hob approached them and held a dagger to Ulrich's neck. "As a Christian, you'll apriciate the concept of betrayal."


	7. Chapter 7

Eleven people were enclosed in a water filled pit, more water raining on them lightly to keep them awake. Ulrich looked to the amassing crowd of villagers and then back to the others shivering inside the watery prison. A few were having trouble keeping warm. Others looked as though they had shut down, simply staring into the space in front of them or the underside of their eyelids. Occasionally one would get hit by one of the men guarding them. Most of the time, someone would splash back at them.

When Langiva arrived with the rest of the village, Dallywag shouted at her. "Whore! Whore!"

She ignored him and stood before the village. "These Christians arrive in our village claiming to seek refuge!" She pointed at them before continuing. "This was their true purpose." She motioned to Hob as he opened the Iron Maiden. "They came uninvited, to our home, bringing malice and hatred." Hob held up an axe and sword to show the people. "These are Gods gifts to us. These are his words. And half if these fine people are his ambassadors. Thirteen centuries of control and intimidation now gaze back at us through those bars."

Langiva walked down from the broken dock and approached the prisoners. Laryssa spoke quietly to Scott who nodded and whispered to the others. "We tell the truth. It sets us apart and will get us out."

With a disgusted look, Langiva looked over the men. Her face softened as she passed over Laryssa's shivering form. "We do not relish suffering." Maurice and Leah scoffed as Jeanette, Chuck, and Laryssa snorted. "We do what we must to keep us safe." Scott shook his head in disbelief. "The pestilence, the Christian disease, sent by your God to ravage his own people. By spilling your Christian blood, the pestilence is kept at bay."

Ulrich spoke first. "You and your flock believe this blasphemous filth?"

"Kill us now, you bitch," Wolfstan said as he clung to a post. "Get it over with."

"I will offer you all the chance to live. As half of you did not agree to this quest of your own volition, I shall offer it to your first. Renounce your vengeful God and you will be free. Keep him and you will die."

"Not one man here will bow down to you," Ulrich said to her. "I will die first."

"Who wants to live?"

"I do," Jeanette said raising her bound hands.

"If she goes, I do too," Leah said after her, Chuck nodding with her.

"Shit, I never believed in God anyway," Maurice mumbled raising his hands.

"He's got a point," Scott said raising his own hands.

"Frell," Laryssa muttered raising her hands. "If he goes, I have to or he'll die. Medicine's more fun anyway."

"Pull them out," Langiva said with a small smile on her face. The six were pulled from the water and lined up in front of her. "You all do not believe?" Some nodded and she smiled openly. "Because you did not come here with the intent of these men, you are all welcome to stay as long as you wish. Homes will be built for you as soon as possible."

"Thank you, my Lady," Scott said bowing a little.

"It has been a long night for you all. These men will take you to a place to rest and wait." At her words six men approached the and cut their bonds.

"She will kill you!" Ulrich called to them as they were led away.

Laryssa turned around and let the others pass ahead of her. "You can't kill what you don't understand." She winked, turned away, and took her place at the end of the train of her companions. Ulrich watched as they were led away, his heart breaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Halfway through the forest, Scott sprang into action at the head of the train. Though being a large man, he was surprisingly quick on his feet. Taking down his own escort was simple enough, stepping back on the mans foot, kneeing him in the stomach, then ramming the mans head into a tree.

In the center of the train, Chuck and Leah took on their own escorts, using the others momentum to kick both men in the head. Chuck grabbed a knife from one of the dazed men and stabbed him several times in e gut. Tossing the blade to Leah, she used it to slice open the other mans shirt and stab him squarely in the heart, before they both moved to take out Jeanette's escort.

At the end, Laryssa pushed her weight backwards, using her escort as a fulcrum, kicking Maurice's escort in the back of the head, then twisting her body to break both of their necks.

When all was said and done Leah spoke between her laboured breaths. "What... the hell... just.. happened?"

"They were going to kill us," Scott said as he pulled Laryssa up from where she fell.

"Where's Dan and Jess," Jeanette asked rubbing her shoulder.

"I told Dan to get away with Jess last night. He left while we were at dinner," Laryssa said brushing herself off.

"Then they're waiting for us some where?"

"Yeah." Scott cracked his joints.

"Then we need to find them quickly and return to the village," Laryssa said pulling on Chuck's and Scott's shirts.

"Hold on," Maurice pulled her back. "Why do we need to return to the village that almost tried to kill us?"

"Because if we don't, they'll all die," Dan said from behind them as he led a conscious and healthy Jess behind him to the others. All gathered around them to ensure that they were alright. Dan pushed to Laryssa and Scott and everyone calmed down. "They killed Dallywag."

"Swire will fold next then," Laryssa said whipping her mouth in thought.

"He's already dead," Scott said darkly. "We have a few minutes to get back there and save the others. Ozmund will be given the chance to see Avril again and desire if he will stay with her."

"I'll take care of it," Laryssa said to him. "You all don't have to come. But we are going."

The others looked amongst themselves and one beyond followed. When they reached the edge of the village Laryssa motioned her path before dissapearing into the brush. "So, what are we doing," Chuck asked tensively.

"Blowing up the village to cause a distraction," Dan answered. Everyone else looked at him for an explanation. "It won't be that hard to do and we'll all live through it."

"He has a point," Maurice said. "Split up amd look for stuff that catches fire."

"Yellow sulfur and coal, we can make gun powder. Blow up some of the huts."

"How much do we need," Jeanette asked.

"As much as you can find."

XXXXX

Laryssa crouched behind some trees as she watched Ozmund be pulled from the prison. As everyone's attention was drawn to him, she ran for the unfinished cottage, securing the woman inside to herself. As she checked over the twitching woman, Ozmund entered. "Avril? Laryssa?"

"Hush and get further in." The woman shivered and trembled in her arms. "You remember she you first came upon us? How I twitched and moved like Avril does now?"

"She was dead," Ozmund said entering the cottage and kneeling next to them. "That woman brought her back."

"No, Ozmund." Laryssa said forcefully. "There is no force on this earth that can wake the dead. None!" He jumped at her firm tone. "That being said, Avril was beaten, like I was and then drugged. The drug wore off last night and that's how she woke up. It's already worn off, but e blow to her her head is severe." She pulled a few of the bandages away from the younger woman's head. "Look, there, that crack in her head. That white part? That's her bone."

"My God."

"Unfortunately, it was me who did this. If you will hold her, I can deliver a quick jab to the back of her head and in five minutes shell be fine."

"Langiva lied to me."

"To everyone, and we'll get her for it,but right now you need to decide if you want to hit her or hold her. I can't do both."

Ozmund hesitated before holding Avril to him. "Will it hurt her."

"Only if I don't to it right. Shush." Laryssa lined up her hand to the young woman's nuchal crest and gave it a quick, hard smack. Avril took in a small breath before she passed out. "Now all we can do is wait."

Minutes felt like hours to Ozmund before the woman in his arms awoke sharply in his arms. Laryssa took one wrist and cradled the woman's head, keeping her still. "Avril?"

The woman looked around tiredly before focusing. "Ozmund?" The two reunited in a loving embrace.

"As much as I hate to break up such a loving embrace, but we have three other people to save and a witch to capture," Laryssa said next to them.

"She's right," Ozmund said quickly standing up with Avril. Looking out the opening and back to Laryssa, he asked, "What do we do?"

"You two walk out and call her bluff in front of everyone. I will follow."

He nodded and stepped out of the cottage, Avril at his side, staggering slightly with her regained balance.


	9. Chapter 9

"You side with the devils wife?" Ulrich was furious.

Ozmund shook his head and the pair came closer. "My God has sent angels to do his will on this earth. One has given me back what I hold most dear, and earned her wings," Ozmund announced to the crowd.

"This is impossible," Langiva whispered, looking at Avril with astonished eyes.

"Did I not say 'you can't kill what you don't understand'?" Laryssa joined the couple near the villagers. Hob and the other men took a step back as she continued. "Forgive me, but I think I did."

"How are you still alive?" Langiva stepped towards her still in shock.

Laryssa paused a moment in thought. "Because me and mine are of greater intelegence. Because I have been blessed with abilities so limited, yet so profound, that I have been able to read between the lines of life and guess as to what will happen next. Which is really something, that I'm still alive, because I'm usually wrong."

Langiva walked closer to her. "You are no angel."

Laryssa scoffed and shook her head. "You know! First off, I would love to get into a theoretical conversation about the divine religions, but I don't think you'd be able to keep up with me, so don't start. Second, I never said I was. If I am personified as anything it is definitely not an angel." She looked behind Langiva and waved.

Langiva turned and saw the other seven walking towards her, four of them unwinding cords behind them. "What is this?"

Laryssa shrugged. "No idea. Wasn't part of this stage in planning." As the others drew closer, the four who held the cords stopped, clipped and lit them on fire. Dan signalled an explosion and Laryssa giggled. "Well this could be all kinds of fun."

They got closer and Dan stopped beside her. "So, this is our exit strategy."

She looked to the others and back to him. "Some strategy. I like it."

"You would." She smirked and they both turned to the prison, pulling small knifes from the cart of the Iron Maiden. Kneeling down they undid the bonds that held the prison together. "Quick, someone grab the witch," Dan said as he and Laryssa helped Mold, Wolfstan, and finally Ulrich up and out from the prison.

Once out, Ulrich clasped both of Laryssa's arms. "You said you did not believe in God."

"Yet another reason your guys and my guys won't get along for long. Technicaly, I said if Scott left I would have to leave as well to take care of him."

"You left us to die."

"We came back."

Ulrich stared into her defiant eyes. "You did." he drew her close and kissed her forcefully. She nearly melted against him as she accepted and returned his kiss.

"Now is probably not the time for that," Dan said awkwardly as the two pulled apart.

"He's right, we need to go now," Laryssa agreed opening her eyes and looking at the villagers.

"How? There are to many." Ulrich pulled Laryssa closer to him.

"Just wait," Dan assured them.

"What for?"

Laryssa lightly covered Ulrich's mouth. "Hush, wait, and see." There was a beat of silence before a loud explosion sounded from the edges of the village and Laryssa gasped in excitement. "You made full out bombs!"

"A couple of them," Scott said from Ulrich's other side.

"Not how I imagined we'd be getting out, but points for creativity." the explosives sounded around them causing chaos amongst the villagers.

Wolfstan and Mold hurried to the Iron Maiden where their weapons were held. Laryssa pushed Ulrich to follow but he stopped her with a small kiss. "You had better live."

"Same to you." The two parted and went their separate ways. "Scott, Maurice, take Jeanette and Jess to safety and keep them safe until one of us comes to find you. Don't go to far if we call. Dan, Leah, Chuck, you three are the best hunters I know but only Leah and I are the great trackers of the group. We need to find Langiva and bring her back here."

The others nodded. "I think I just seen her go that way," Chuck said sprinting to the forest. As they followed Leah and Dan picked up bows and as manny arrows as they could find, Laryssa following them, grabbing a sword and a set of daggers. The four charted their way through the woods. The trees seemed to reach for them.

"Thou shalt not kill!" Langiva's voice echoed around them as Leah and Laryssa crouched and studied foot prints in the dirt. "Is that not one of your commandments?"

"You're preaching to the wrong choir, lady," Dan said loudly. "You've got four people on you. A hyper observant with to much time on her hands, a Jewish soldier who while sewing people up will take out any enemy with the same tools, and two people who have spent enough time in a slaughter house to not give a damn what happens to the prey after its been taken down."

Leah and Laryssa pointed in a direction and Dan nocked an arrow.

XXXXX

The others watched as Wolfstan, Ulrich, and Mold placed Hob into the Iron Maiden. "Hell awaits you with open arms," Wolfstan snarled at him as he closed the cage.

"There is no hell."

"Well, heaven doesn't want you," Mold said as he tightened Hobs legs in place.

"There is no heaven," Hob said through bloody lips.

"Why did you follow her?" Ulrich was calm as he could be.

"Because she was beautiful, and real."

"She was a sham," Scott spoke from further away. "She used drugs and folklore to entrap you."

"This is real," Wolfstan said, deathly calm as he lowered the faceplate around Hob's head.

"There is no God," Hob whispered as the trio stepped away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chuck motioned for Leah and Dan to go ahead of him, Laryssa stayed at his side, her hand on his shoulder to keep in contact with him. The four went forward quietly. Leah held up her hand and motioned Laryssa closer. She took point and closed her eyes.

"Come out witch," Chuck called to the trees.

"I am no witch." Langiva's voice was tinged with fear.

Laryssa pointed at the span of trees slightly to the right of the group. "You raise the dead; even our most modern medicine can do that," Laryssa called to her, seeing Leah nodd and draw her own bow.

"People need miracles."

"People need to be told the truth," Leah said holding her fletching close to her mouth.

"They worshiped me. They believed in me."

"The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie'," Laryssa said as she unsheathed one of her daggers. "We can do this all day, Langiva."

"You may have to. After all, 'you can't kill what you don't understand.' you don't understand me."

"You're right." On Leah's signal Laryssa threw her dagger one way and both marksmen shot another. All three shots were evenly spaced but only one needed to hit the moving target. Dans' arrow pierced Langiva in her leg and the four hunters approached her.

"We don't have to understand you, true," Dan said as he knelt down and broke the arrow and pulled it out. "But we don't have to because we're not the ones trying to kill you. We were just sent to bring you back."

"You were not part of them. You don't need me."

Chuck picked up the woman and threw her over his shoulder. "Normally I'd make her walk, but I want out of here."

The quartet made their way back to the others, Langiva yelling and screaming the entire way. When they dumped her onto the ground the first thing she saw was Hob's body split in half to his neck; she screamed again.

"Shut up already!" Leah had had enough of the witch since they had caught her.

Laryssa and Dan sat next on a block of wood, leaning against each other. Ulrich knelt down in front of Laryssa and began to unbind the soiled bandages on her arms. "We should go soon."

"I agree. We should go now." she sighed standing back up.

"How long will it take us to get back to Stabelie!" Avril asked from Ozmund's arms.

"Four days to the monastery," Ulrich said clasping a tired Laryssa to his side. "Another three to reach the bishop."

"If she screams, yells, and bitches the entire way, I'm taking her voice box out with a cleaver," Leah said as she helped Dan up.

"I'll hold her down," Dan offered.

"Don't tempt me, Daniel, I'll take a spoon to her throat right now," Laryssa warned as she helped Jess and Jeanette onto the cart and hoisted herself up afterward. Ulrich, Dan, and Scott secured Langiva to the cart before helping the others and themselves onto the cart or horses that still remained in the village.


	11. Chapter 11

For four days the group traveled through the wilderness to he monastery. When they arrived it was night time and almost everyone was asleep. Dan, Jeanette, Ulrich, and Wolfstan were awake yet. Wolfstan pulled the horses to a stop, dismounted and woke up Ozmund and Avril.

The Friar approached the cart as the pair woke. "Ozmund, that you've returned safe is a miracle."

Ozmund sleepily removed himself and Avril from the cart, waking the others as he did so. "Father, I must ask that we give these people sanctuary here for the time being. They are injured and weary, and require our assistance."

"You don't have to take in all of us," Laryssa said yawning. "Some of us can't stay."

The Friar looked to the Iron Maiden and Langiva. "Who are they?"

"The Necromancer and their assistant which we will be delivering to the bishop," Ulrich said as Wolfstan assisted Jess, Jeanette, Dan, and Maurice out of the cart.

Wolfstan looked around at the bodies of fallen monks. "How many of you are left?"

"Enough."

Laryssa grabbed Dan by the shoulder and whispered into his ear. He nodded and clasped her arm. "I know I've always been a downright dick to you, but if we don't meet again I just want to say that I've always counted you as one of my friends."

"And I, you, Walker. Now go and do great works. Who knows? Maybe one day we'll meet again." Laryssa smiled, clasping his arm in a soldiers embrace.

XXXXX

The remaining six left for the bishop that night. After three days, they reached their destination. Less than a week later, Langiva burned at the stake.

Within the year, Jeanette died from fighting off the pestilence. Her burial was attended to by Ozmund before he left the monastery. Jess and Maurice lived within the church, as idols of hope, having survived the plague that had almost consumed them.

No one knew directly of Laryssa's work. Having shared her secret with Dan, word spread of Gods redeeming hands. Dan traveled alone, healing those who would give him a simple meal.

Leah and Chuck chose to stay away from the larger populations, finally settling down in the countryside, living as animal butchers.

Laryssa and Ulrich were married a year after Langiva burned. With the bishops blessing, they roamed the country, helping those in need. By their first anniversary, they had been blessed with a child. Wolfstan and Scott joined the on their journeys, acting as bodyguards to Laryssa and her child.

As the years passed, none of the people that left the necromancer's village ever knew what had happened to the others. None ever saw another, save those whom they stayed with. All lived, and died in peace at the end of their life journey, beginning their journey into death with God at their side.

Finite

A/n: I know the ending sucks, but it's the best I could come up with. Thanks to the few that acctually read this!


End file.
